1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to biological tissue stimulating device; and more specifically to a device for expanding connective fatty human breast and nipple tissue.
2. Description of Prior Art
The development of the female breast plays an important role in developing both positive self esteem for women and their ability to nurse offspring. Women have desired to enhance the size and shape of their breasts to look better in clothes and be more sexually desirable to men. Many women experience a secondary aesthetic breast problem of having one breast smaller than the other, resulting in aesthetic disparity between the two breasts. Another secondary aesthetic breast problem is stretch-marks caused by the breast being pulled by gravity over a period of time. In addition, the normal condition of the breast nipple is crucial to women wishing to breast-feed their babies.
The expansion of biological tissue in the female human breast is a well known problem in the medical device field. One medical approach to improve the breast appearance has been to surgically insert silicone implants into the breast region to increase size and fullness. This surgical procedure is an expensive medical operation, and is limited to women who need reconstructive breast surgery. The result of medical research indicates that these devices can negatively effect a women's long term health. Another medical approach is known as hydrotherapy, employing jets of water pulsating the outside of the breast. This approach has had very limited success since the skin of the breast can be damaged by constant external pulsating jets of water. In addition, the internal connective breast tissue is not stimulated deep enough by this approach to create expansion within the breast tissue.
Still another approach to this problem has been nonsurgical suction devices that have attempted to create vacuum pressure within a shape retaining cup. In theory, the vacuum in a retaining cup should result in breast tissue being drawn into the cup for a period of time to facilitate breast expansion. Such prior art devices attempted to create suction by utilizing various types of hand pumps, hydraulics, and electric motors. These devices have also been found to be expensive and difficult to use due to these devices having moving parts that breakdown frequently and their weight placing negative stress on the breast tissue during operation.
In prior art devices that claim to be portable, the evacuation of air is intermittent rather than a steadily maintained suction which is needed to create a controlled prolonged vacuum.
Thus, prior art devices have been ineffective due to their inability to create and maintain the proper level of suction. The design of most prior art devices could create a dangerous level of suction, resulting in stretching and bruising of the breast tissue. In addition, prior art devices have lacked the ability to closely measure the amount of required treatment time. The timing function of the present invention provides the user with the crucial ability to monitor the treatment duration. A novel feature of the present invention allows the user to gradually increase the safe use of the breast expansion device. In addition, it provides the user free movement due to its portability while it is performing the breast expansion treatment. This is an important factor to assure a noticeable change in the size and shape of the breast tissue.
Prior art devices also indicated that around fifteen minutes per breast each day was necessary to affect, if any, change in the breast tissue region. The present invention regulates the time needed to perform the breast expansion activity and can be accomplished in 5 minutes or less each day.
In addition, the ability of user to monitor the exact amount of time used for each breast is beneficial to those women that may need to equalize the size and shape of their breasts. This improvement represents a significant improvement over prior art and is the result of the present invention utilizing respiratory suction with a timing function. This mouth breathing technique not only causes a vacuum for breast tissue expansion, but also expands the capacity of respiration which helps increase the lung capacity and pectoral muscular platform.
The condition of the breast known as inverted nipples is a major hurdle faced by mothers in their attempt to effectively breast-feed their babies. This inability leads to frustration with both the mother and baby, forcing the infant to be fed from a bottle, limiting the emotion bond so important during nursing.
Treatments to expand inverted breast nipples have included the use of suction generated by breast shields, syringes and breast pumps. These devices have had limited success due to their weight, design and the user's inability to closely measure the time of each treatment, resulting in trauma to the surrounding breast tissue.
The present invention improves upon prior art by incorporating respiratory suction with a timing function to provide a constant vacuum to the breast tissue, thus creating suction in a steady fashion that allows the inverted nipple to expand naturally to its normal position.
The structure of the present invention consists of a low density, high tensile polyethylene hollow dome and surrounding lip, coupled with a breathing tube, mouthpiece and valve-timer. The pliable material and unbreakable construction of the hollow dome allows it to be squeezed and contoured to adjust to the upper chest area as well as the breast itself. This can cause an increase in the cleavage area, resulting in more uplift and firmness. The light weight design of the present invention makes it possible to conform the dome to the body's contour with total sealing strength. Thus, the user's hands may be removed from the device, allowing freedom to apply make-up, brush hair or any other grooming activity. This novel feature of mobility allows the user to maintain a regular exercise program that can help fill the internal fibro-connective fatty tissue of the breast to diminish and make unattractive stretch-marks become less noticeable.
Regardless of the intent of prior art, the present invention improves the ability to create both specific and general suction over the breast. Due to the ability to position the dome, the suction is specific by means of the breathing tube being directly over the nipple. Due to the fact that the device nipple opening is over the breast nipple allows the specific suction and allows for the nipples to expand to natural positions.
This is generated by utilizing a respiratory method that provides an improvement over prior art that could only create sporadic suction which can be dangerous to the user. Because of the lack of a sustained timing function, prior art was unable to both expand internal breast tissue and correct inverted nipples of the breast.